


Tutoring for Court

by queefqueen



Series: Fruela series [4]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off companion piece to Fruela. Some 15-20 years after her life had changed Fruela is preparing her daughters for work at the Palace. The world is Mercedes Lakey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring for Court

The Herald Weaponsmaster Crunchik was surveying his realm before the start of yet another day of education. He had about a candlemark before Trainees of various hues would start coming in. But some early bird showed up already.

A short and lightly built woman with two girls of around ten in tow walked up to him in the still empty Salle. She looked vaguely familiar - she must have been involved with the Palace or Collegiums in some capacity. She and the girls curtsied and then she introduced herself.

"I'm Fruela Bluewater. I'm the Housekeeper's Second at the Old Wing. I would like to ask you to train my daughters."

The Weaponsmaster glanced at the girls – were they over ten? Considering their mother's slight build, they could be. He could take them in, why not? One or two of the youngest Trainees were about their size anyway.

"Very well, and what in particular do have in mind for them?"  
"The womanly arts. Finger breaking. Ball crushing. Nose biting. Foot smashing. Eye gauging. The Karsite Kiss*." she elucidated. Seeing his expression, she explained, "They'll be doing odd jobs in the Palace soon. I want them to know what to do with those men who won't take a no for an answer. Some men, drunk in particular, will try to bed anything with boobs. And some even those without - which is even worse."

He glanced at the girls. She caught that.  
"They know what I'm talking about. From me and from their peers. They're eleven and twelve, old enough to know, they just haven't had their growth spurt yet." She raised her chin, as if daring him to contradict her.  
"Brutal but effective." He nodded, trying not to look as though he were judging her and her parenting choices.

"You supply the dummies for them to train against." She grinned, though it was somehow the farthest thing from cheerful he'd ever seen. "And I will ensure that they take their training seriously."

Although he could not think of any benefits the boy trainees might get from learning the skill of overcoming women's resistance – thinking again, he'd better limit it to Herald trainees, just in case - the other girls would probably find the knowledge of fighting without weapons useful too. Sadly, it might not always be politic to dissuade an undesired suitor with a knife.

"Yes, I will train them" - he voiced his agreement. - "They can start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Herald." - "Amaslvinta, Reciberga, where are your manners?"

"Thank you, Herald." - came from a disjointed chorus.

* headbut


End file.
